Regina's Happy Ending
by LostFairys
Summary: Ten months after the Wicked Witch is defeated, Emma, Henry, Snow, Ruby and the baby are living in New York. They try to built up their lives again, but what if there's someone at the door you least expected, the one who was supposed to be dead. SQ one-shot


**A/N: A little one shot, sorry for the depression but I was in depressing mood and this story came out of it, but all will be better I promise. I'm planning on a one-shot but if you guys want more, then that can be arranged ;)**

*****I do not own Once Upon a time nor any of it's characters.*****

Ten months ago they had defeated the Wicked Witch. Not many lives had been spared. The ones left were Emma, Henry, Mary Margret and Ruby. Regina was nowhere to be found after the final beam of light that had the wicked witch fall dead on her knees. Almost as if Regina went invisible.

Ruby had been devastated to see her best friend lie dead on the ground, and Mary Margret had not been able to talk the first week after all was over. She had locked herself up in her apartment and Emma, Henry and ruby had stayed in the Mayor's mansion until Mary Margret was ready to talk and take actions.

Emma and Henry had moved back to their old apartment in New York, they couldn't stay any longer in the place where all loved ones had died.

Mary Margret, Ruby and Charming Jr. had moved into an apartment near them after two months of living together for support. But they all knew they couldn't keep living in such a small space together.

Months had past, and Emma was alone in her room. Henry had gone over to a couple of friends for the first time since his brunette mother had passed. Emma was in one way happy he was able to function normally again.

Emma, on the other hand was now crying, in her bedroom. She had lost her father, Belle, Hook, so many more. And the one she missed most: Regina. She couldn't understand where Regina had gone, everyone had been dead, and she assumed Regina was too. She was gone within a tenth of a second after the bowl of magic had blasted all of them away. What else could've happened to her?

###

Regina had used white magic for the first time of her life. To protect her family. Yes she could call it family. Snow, Emma, Henry, David and the baby, her family.

All she now remembered was that she was in a peaceful place. She didn't know where she was, but she was in peace. When she thought it couldn't get better, she found the one person she had mourned over the rest of her life: Daniel.

He had said she wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive either. She still had a choice, come with him, or go back to Emma and Henry. At first Regina hadn't had wanted to leave Daniel. But then she thought about Henry. How devastated he must've been. Emma... she had developed quite some feelings for the woman over the past years, even though she couldn't admit that to herself, let alone someone else. But Daniel had felt it. He had felt her feelings and had told her to find them.

So she had said goodbye to her Daniel with one last kiss, one last embrace, and she had tried to find them. In her dreams she had dreamt of Emma and Henry and where they were. And when she woke up, she wasn't in the peaceful place anymore.

Regina didn't know where she was, but it was dark and it smelled really bad. Almost as if everyone was dead. And then it hit her that she must be in Storybrooke.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but dead people around her. She must've been gone a long time seeing the people around her didn't exactly look like people anymore.

She could make out who some of the people were. It brought tears to her eyes to see how many people had died in a battle between the two sisters. She saw Rumple, Belle, Archie and... Her eyes went open when she realized who was lying on the ground. Dead. But he was in a different shape. He wasn't rotten and smelly like the rest. It was almost as if he was frozen in time. David, had been spared all this time, and then she knew he couldn't be dead.

She tried to wake him but nothing helped. She needed to know where Emma and Henry were. She went to pan's shop to see if there was any mirror to be found. After what seemed hours she had found a mirror, and tried to see where they were. They were in New York she had managed. Henry walking out the door, Emma a sad smile on her face.

It brought tears to Regina's eyes to see Emma was a mess. She had to get over there and tell her everything is going to be okay. She had to bring David to Snow. She couldn't leave him here. But how, how, was she going to New York trying to take an unconcious man with her.

First of all she had to go searching for a car. How else was she going to a place without magic... after all, maybe, just maybe, there was magic outside of Storybrooke. She couldn't have known with the new curse and she must try.

She tried to figure out where Snow was and when she knew she was safe in her apartment, she thought of Snow as she teleported herself and David from Storybrooke to Mary Margret's apartment.

David landing on the bed, and Regina next to him, standing, Mary Margret jumped up out of fear and stared at them with big brown eyes that soon filled with tears when she saw her husband laying on the bed.

"H.. How?" Snow managed to say. She rushed to her husbands side and linked her hand into his. This couldn't be true, he couldn't have been spared, she was there when he died!

"I.. I don't know Snow, I only know when I was back in Storybrooke, everyone was clearly dead... If you know what I mean... but David, he was, how do I say it? He was just as good as new, only not conscious"

Snow looked at her with a confused look, and then asked, "How did you survive? You where nowhere to be seen after your magic exploded and defeated the wicked Witch"

"I was somewhere really nice" Regina began, tears threatening to fall. "I.. I saw Daniel" the tears now flooded over her cheeks like a waterfall. "He... He told me I wasn't dead, but... But not alive either" She choked out. "I could choose to stay with him, leaving Henry and Emma, or go back to them, and I just..." She cried out as Snow had rushed to her side and held her in a tight embrace.

"I just couldn't leave my son with only one of his mothers, I... I couldn't leave... " she couldn't say her name. Not because it was Snow who was holding her in her arms, but because it was too painful to say, the blonde would never love her.

"It's okay honey, who couldn't you leave?" Snow asked sweetly as she held her former stepmother in her arms. She couldn't imagine what the brunette would have gone through to get here, to say goodbye to her first true love for the third time.

"Emma" Regina said in nothing but a whisper. She felt Mary Margret tense around her, but that soon was replaced by a tighter hug.

Mary Margret released the embrace and then asked with the most loving smile,"You're in love with Emma, aren't you?". Regina could only spill more tears and nod her head. Snow embraced her again, and they stayed like this for a long time.

After a while Mary Margret released Regina, and said, "You should go to Emma, she's been devastated about your loss, even though she couldn't admit that she really missed you, I know she does. I know she loves you as much as you love her". Right as if it was planned the baby started crying.

Regina turned her head to the sound and said, "I should go, you should figure out what to do with David, maybe he's in the same place I was and still trying to get home. It took me, how long?" she asked before giving Snow one last hug.

"Ten months" was Mary Margret's only response and it made Regina gasp. "Ten months I was gone?! I've been trying to get home for that long?!" Regina couldn't believe the words Snow just had said.

"Yes, but the important thing is that you're not dead, my husband is not dead and my baby need to eat so you go find you're happy ending on the end of the street" Snow smiled to Regina and then she was gone into the room where the crying had started.

###

Emma heard the doorbell and cursed whoever was on the door for knocking on her door, she wasn't expecting anyone.

She walked towards the bathroom to rinse her tear-stained face and went to open the door.

When she opened her door she almost got a heart attack. Regina Mills. Regina Mills was standing in her door opening. After ten months of thinking the woman had been dead after her disappearance.

The way her jaw almost dropped on the floor, earned a sweet smile from Regina, an then followed by the voice she had missed so badly over the past months "Are you going to let me in Miss Swan?"

Emma stepped away from the door to let Regina in and then closed it behind them. "Y.. You aren't some creature pretending to be Regina right?" The blonde finally asked.

This gave Regina tears in her eyes once again. Of course the blonde could think that, she had thinking she'd been long dead. "No" was the only soft whisper coming out of her mouth before she stepped into Emma's personal space.

"I'm here, the one and only original Regina Mills" she gave her a loving smile and then cupped the blondes cheeks, to meet her lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

When they broke apart after a kiss that had felt like hours, they stared into each others eyes for a while until their visions were blurred out by the tears that had filled their eyes and were now spilling over their cheeks.

Emma suddenly frowned at Regina, leaving her confused for a couple of seconds. But then the blonde took her arm and put them into a tight embrace. She had to be close to the brunette at this time. Talking would come later, now all that mattered was their love for each other.

They made sweet love, multiple times, before they would talk. As they lay in bed, with nothing but a blanked wrapped around them they started talking. Regina explaining what had happened. Emma about how things had been after the fight. It wasn't a pretty story, but this time the two women didn't cry.

Shortly after their talk they had zoned out into a peaceful sleep. Everything would be better now, especially after Henry saw his mother the next day. She had never felt so loved by so many people. Emma, Henry they loved her like no one but Daniel had ever done, and she had the one feeling she hadn't truly felt in a long time.

She felt happy, she felt wanted, and she felt loved.


End file.
